


New Beginnings

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Alec and Magnus get interrupted and what they see changes things for them in a good way.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fanfic that came from an idea in one of my group chats. Hope you enjoy. I've had little time to write lately, and it was fun to write Malec again. 
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> \- Ash

Alec wasn’t sure how his life turned around, but he wasn’t going to complain. Years ago he wouldn’t let himself believe he'd be able to fall in love. Now he’s married to the love of life, and even the toughest days are worth it. Magnus was everything he wanted in a future husband. He was caring, smart, and so damn beautiful. 

As if Magnus sensed Alec was thinking about him, he appeared in front of his desk. 

“Miss me, Mr. Lightwood-Bane?”

Alec tried to frown at his husband, but he could stay upset, “You know you’re not supposed to portal into the office unannounced. You may give a representative from the Clave a heart attack.” 

“You’ll just have to punish me,” Magnus smirked, knowing how the words would affect Alec.

“Magnus…”

“Yes, Alexander?” 

Magnus took a step forward, taunting Alec when he flicked his wrist to shut the office door. Underhill caught it before it closed, and cleared his throat, “Sir, sorry to interrupt but we found an abandoned warlock child on the mission. She’s in the infirmary as we speak.” 

The couple’s eyes met, and without hesitation said the same name.

“Madzie.” 

Alec recovered first, “Thank you for informing me, Underhill. Take us to her right now.” 

The three rushed through the halls of the institute. Magnus fumbled with his phone to text Catarina. Why was Madzie alone? Did something happen to Catarina? He knew that being a warlock meant he'd witness many deaths, but losing Catarina was not an option. 

“Magnus…”

Magnus heard his husband’s voice, but he couldn’t make out the words. The world was either moving too fast or too slow; he couldn’t tell you which one. 

“Babe, look at her.”

When his eyes focused, and the sound broke through the white noise in his head, Magnus saw a beautiful baby in his husband’s arms. His tall, stern Shadowhunter of a husband was rocking a purple-skinned baby to sleep while humming a lullaby. 

“Alexander, where’s Madzie?” 

Underhill interjected, “My apologies, High Warlock Lightwood-Bane. I wasn’t specific enough, I hindsight I should have said we found a warlock baby. Sorry, to worry you for nothing.” 

“Oh, no apologies necessary. And please, you’re Alec’s friend, there’s no need to speak so formally. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn again; it’s my duty to protect the warlocks. How lucky for us that she’s so adorable.” 

There was a small chuckle from Underhill, “She seems to be working her charm on Alec. I’ve never seen him smile like that at anyone other than his siblings, or you. You both have this under control if either of you needs anything I’ll be in the training room.” 

Now that they were alone, Magnus decided it was time to get to work. He needed to figure out if she was hurt, sick, or malnourished. Women who gave birth to warlock children either don’t know how or don't want to care for them. It wasn’t a foreign concept to him that someone left this beautiful girl to starve to death because she was different. He had no idea how long the poor thing was left alone. 

“Alexander, can you bring her over here please?”

Alec slowly walked towards his husband, holding the baby close to his chest. When Magnus held his arms open to take her from him, he didn’t want to let her go. Magnus must have read his mind, 

“Darling, I’ll give her back as soon as I make sure she’s healthy. We don’t know how old she is, or the last time she was fed.” 

Alec conceded and handed the purple-skinned baby to Magnus. They both chuckled at the displeased whine she made. Magnus tapped her nose, “I know, little one, I love cuddling with Alexander too.” 

The girl giggled while reaching for his hand when Magnus’ blue magic appeared in his hands. He slowly moved his hands over her body. Once the examination was complete, as promised, he put the little girl back in Alec’s arms. 

“Wow, Magnus look at her eyes. They are a lighter shade of purple than her skin. I bet she’ll have white hair like Catarina.”

Magnus smiled knowingly, “She’s six months old and just barely malnourished. Now that someone found her, she’ll be healthy again in no time. She’ll need parents, of course. And someone to teach her magic.” 

Alec held her tighter when Magnus mentioned her parents. He didn’t want to give her to anyone else. Someone already left her for dead. How do you bring up to your husband that you want to adopt a child? Did Magnus even want children? 

“Alexander, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“I want,” Alec sighed, “the moment I held her in my arms, I never wanted to let her go. Magnus, I’ve always wanted children. I know we’ve never discussed it; honestly, we’ve barely had the time. She’s perfect. She feels like she was meant to be ours.” 

Magnus didn’t say anything at first, causing Alec to attempt turning away from him, “I know it sounds crazy, but… never mind.” 

“Darling, stop. I’m sorry, you have no idea how distracting you are holding a baby. I think I fell in love with you more when I walked into the room.” 

Alec teased, “Yeah?” 

“My husband would make quite the hot father.” 

“What a coincidence so would mine.” 

Magnus brought his hand up, “Say the word, Alexander, and I’ll make another room in our loft for her. With a snap of my fingers, she’ll have everything she needs. I want to experience everything in life with you, including fatherhood.” 

“Let’s do this, Magnus,” Alec looked down, “you hear that, baby girl? We are going to be your parents. I already love you so much.” 

“What should we name her?” 

Alec leaned in and whispered the name. Magnus smiled, “That’s perfect. We should bring in her aunts and uncles. I’m dying to show her off.”

• • • 

All the people Magnus and Alec cared about were in Alec’s office. Jace was the first one to notice the bassinet next to Alec’s desk. For someone who claimed to be nothing but a soldier, he did put the pieces together fast. In typical Jace fashion, he shot off his mouth before thinking,

“You adopted a baby.”

Alec glared, “Jace! Thanks for ruining the announcement, but yes. Underhill found her while on a mission, and the moment I laid eyes on her; I knew she was meant to be my daughter.” 

The expressions of people in the room varied as he lifted the baby from the bassinet. Izzy, Maryse, and Clary were cooed at the baby while the others smiled. Alec was proud to say his daughter caused Raphael to smile. Alec knew the close relationship the vampire had with his husband, in a way she would be Raphael’s pseudo-little sister. Raph came up to pat Magnus on the back, 

“She’ll be the most protected warlock in the world. She has the New York clan leader, an alpha of a werewolf pack, and a gang of Shadowhunters in her corner.”

Izzy chimed in, “Not to mention her fathers’ are the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Head of the New York Institute. What’s my niece’s name?”

“Please tell me you didn’t name her something weird.” 

“I resent that you think I’d name my daughter something weird, Jace.” 

“Stop leaving us in suspense,” Maryse said interrupting his sons' bickering.

“We named her, Sophia Celine Lightwood-Bane. Sophia after her fierce aunt that has always had my back. And Céline after the woman who gave birth to my parabatai.” 

“You named her after my mom?” 

Alec knew Jace well, and when the tears welled up in his eyes; Alec passed Sophia to Magnus to pull his parabatai into a hug. 

“I’ll protect her with my life.”  
“I know.”  
“Alec, I….”   
“I know.”

Izzy joined the Lightwood hug, and teased, “Who would have thought Alec would be the first one to get married and have children?” 

The teasing didn't last long; Sophia had everyone wrapped around her finger. Alec observed his family as they passed the little one around. Years ago when he stayed up alone in bed thinking about the future, this wasn't what he thought of; it was better.


End file.
